Set In Stone
by Tsukiyomaru
Summary: You would think that being able to see the future would be great. Well, it's not for a certain shinigami. How can he use his powers to help Ichigo save Rukia? Will he be able too see through Aizen's traitorus plans? Is the future truly set in stone? R
1. Chapter 1

This Bleach story is a rewrite, parody, AU thing

This Bleach story is a rewrite, parody, AU thing. I don't entirely know the term. The point is, this story starts at the beginning of the Soul Society arc, but it will have to new shinigami in it. They will be Ocs of mine and of a friend, Tilidramon. This starts the day before Ichigo and co. break in successfully. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review, but please no flames. I have low self-esteem.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I don't own Loano or part of the pillow fight scene.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chapter 1: The Prophet.

"I'm worried, Hinamori-fukutaichou." Haseo said.

Hinamori looked at her white-haired friend. "Don't worry, I'm sure the Ryoka are nothing. They didn't even get in." she said reassuringly. 'I wish I really thought that.' She thought to herself.

"I know, but one of them beat Jidanbou and Ichimaru-taichou couldn't kill him either." Haseo said worriedly.

"Don't worry. They won't break in, and even if they do, nothing bad will happen." She said with a small smile. "And I told you to call me Momo. We've known each other since our Academy days."

"Right. Sorry Momo." Haseo said apologetically. He looked down at her cheerful smile and sighed. He still had a bad feeling about the ryoka. Unfortunately, his feelings were usually right.

"Come on, you should be more confident. Like Aizen-taichou." Momo said as she looked up at her friend. He was a head above her, but she never really cared about height and looks. She was still stronger then him either way. "You're the 3rd seat for goodness sake. Act like."

"You're right, I just," Haseo suddenly stopped and his eyes grew wide.

"Are you OK?" Momo asked. Haseo said nothing and slumped down onto the floor and began shaking. "Not again. Aizen-taichou!" she called. She bent down over Haseo and helped lay him down as strait as she could.

"What is it?" Aizen's kind voice asked as he looked into the room. By now Haseo had stopped shaking and was looking blankly at the ceiling. 'Why now of all times?' he thought to himself. He walked over and picked up Haseo. "We're going to 4th squad." He said to Momo, who nodded in return. The two sped off in that direction.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hello Aizen-taichou." Isane said as she saw the three enter the room. "Oh no!" she cried as she spotted Haseo being carried by the two of them. "Not again! Unohana-taichou!" she called into the other room.

"Yes?" she asked as she walked into the room. "Oh my, it happened again didn't it?" she asked as she looked at Haseo.

"I'm afraid so. This is the third time this month." Aizen said as he looked over at the boy. Haseo was still staring blankly with his eyes half open. His gaze rested on the floor in front of them.

"Oh dear. Please, bring him to the usual room." Unohana said as she led them down a hallway. When she reached the third door on the right she opened it and led them inside. Aizen and Momo walked in and placed the unconscious boy on the single bed in the room.

"I hope he wakes up soon." Momo said as she looked at her friend.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He always is in the end." Aizen said comfortingly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary has happened. It's the same as usual." Unohana said. "He just needs some time to rest, and then he will be ready to leave tomorrow morning."

Momo sighed with relief and Aizen nodded with a kind smile on his face. "Should we tell his friends?" he asked.

"Yes, be sure to alert them. It's best that they know what is happening to their friend." Isane said. Unohana nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll go." Momo said as she ran off.

Aizen watched her run out and thought, 'I wonder. What exactly did you see this time, Haseo?'

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Renji!" Momo called.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked as he looked over at his friend.

"It happened again." She said as she stopped in front of him.

"Hm? What did?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Haseo!" she shouted.

"OH!" Renji yelled as realization dawned on his face. "Is he OK?" he asked.

"It's the same as normal." Momo said.

"Man, how does he fight like that? I mean it must get in the way of battles." Renji said.

"Come on Renji, keep your head out of the bloodshed for once." Momo told him.

"Yeah yeah, should I go tell the others?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll go tell Shiro-chan." Momo said as she sped off. Renji turned and ran the opposite way.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hey, Shiro-chan." Momo said as she entered the room.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." The other white-haired boy replied as he continued his mountain of paperwork.

"It happened again." Momo said. Toushiro looked up.

"You mean Haseo?" he asked. Momo nodded. "Is he OK?" the captain asked.

"I think so. Unohana-taichou said that nothing was different from the last several times." Momo answered.

"Alright, I might as well go see for myself." Toushiro said as he got up and walked out of the room with Momo close behind.

"No really! I am awake!" Matumoto shouted from on the sofa she had fallen asleep on. "Hm? Taichou?" she asked as she looked around the room. "Oh well, drinking time!" she yelled as she pulled out a hidden sake bottle and downed it in one drink. "Woohoo!" she yelled before falling backwards onto the couch and falling asleep again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Is he alright?" Momo asked as she and Toushiro entered the room.

"Yes. He's awake now." Unohana said as she moved out of the way. Haseo was propped up in bed by a few pillows. He looked extremely tired, and after such an experience who could blame him?

"Are you alright?" the other white-haired shinigami asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes." Haseo said quietly. He didn't like three captains in the same room. The combined reiatsu was enough to cause him to sweat.

"Uh oh." Aizen said. "I'm glad you're alright Haseo. You've been through a lot. I'll take my leave so that our combined reiatsu doesn't overwhelm you." He quickly left the room.

"Same here. I'm glad you're alright Haseo." Toushiro said as he too left the room.

"Well, I should be going as well." Unohana said as she grabbed a piece of paper she had been writing on and left as well.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Momo asked.

"Yes." Haseo said weakly. "Where are the others?"

"Renji is getting her, and well, Rukia is," Momo didn't finish. Haseo nodded his head sadly. "What did you see?" Momo asked, trying to change the subject.

"I would rather wait until everyone is here, at least, almost everyone." Haseo said sadly. He looked up when Momo's cell phone rang.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Renji continued to run to find his friend. She would want to here if Haseo had another episode. He suddenly stopped.

"What the hell am I doing? She tricked me!" he yelled. He pulled out his cell phone and called Momo.

"Hello?" she asked when she picked up.

"You tricked me!" Renji yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"She's part of the 10th squad! That's where you were headed!"

"I thought she was in squad 2."

"No, she was transferred out. Something about not getting along with the fukutaichou."

"Oh, sorry Renji. Could you go get her please?"

"Yeah, yeah." Renji said before turning his phone off. He turned around and began rushing over to the tenth squad barracks. "She better be there." He growled to himself." He continued to mumble to himself until he finally arrived. He went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" he asked as he opened the door. "Are you in here? Haseo had another episode." He looked around the room but couldn't find a trace of who he was looking for. "Why is it that she is never in here?"

"Renji!" a voice yelled from behind.

"Oh. Hey Loano." (the n has a tilda thing over it, but I don't know how to type it.)

"Don't 'hey Loano' me. This is the third time I've caught you in my room with out me here." She said as she glared at him.

"That's because you're hardly ever in here." Renji answered.

"I am too! Just not as much as everyone else." Loano said.

"That's the same thing that I said!" Renji yelled.

"Yeah well, maybe it is. That still doesn't give you the right to come in here. It's called 'breaking and entering'" Loano said.

"I didn't break in! The door was open!" Renji yelled as he began to get his usual headache. He got it whenever he had a conversation with Loano.

"Prove it!" Loano yelled.

"I can't! It's to late to prove that it was open because I already closed it. Then you opened it again!" Renji yelled.

"Yeah right! What are you ding in here anyway?" she asked but then gasped. "You were going to raid my dresser!" she yelled as she pointed at Renji.

"No I wasn't!" he yelled. Loano wasn't listening and had already grabbed one of her pillows and began hitting him with it.

"Give me that!" Renji yelled as he grabbed the pillow and hit here with it.

"What is going on in here?" Toushiro asked as he walked into the room. He had heard yelling by the time he got back to his squad and figured it was Loano.

"Shinigami shield!" Loano yelled as she jumped behind the unfortunate captain and grabbed him.

"Get off of me!" he yelled as he began to struggle, however the size made a difference. Toushiro flared his reiatsu and knocked off Loano. "Go visit your friend already!" he yelled at them.

"OK." They said as they walked out.

"Why is he so mad this time?" Loano asked.

"I don't know." Renji said as he walked next to her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Momo looked up and saw that her friends had finally come. "What took you guys?" she asked.

"Pillow fight." Loano answered.

"You alright Haseo?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back at 100 percent by tomorrow morning." He answered.

"So, what did you see this time?" Loano asked. "Anything about me?"

"I don't know." Haseo said. "You've never been in one of my visions before."

"Awwww." Loano whined. She lowered her head and her blonde hair flipped down.

"A star," Haseo began, "broke into four and each piece flew in a different direction. A dragon attacking a black moon. A peacock falling in a sand pit. A brown rabbit finds the moon and sand. A snake strikes at the moon but falls short. A figure within mist is killed. The moon stands against a monster, but falls. A giant fights with in a flower field and also falls. The moon stands again and defeats the monster. A black cat appears and saves the injured moon. An owl fights a large caterpillar and defeats it, but nearly dies. A boar covered in sand and the brown rabbit find a whit rabbit. The boar is struck down by cherry blossoms. The black moon attempts to save them, but is stopped by the cat. The owl continues on but is struck down by a large cricket. The cat trains the moon, and the red snake comes as well. The red snake is also struck down by the cherry blossoms. The white rabbit is trapped and is nearly killed by a large bird, but it is stopped by the black moon."

There was a long silence after Haseo finished. Finally Renji asked, "What does all that mean?"

"I don't know. I never know until it's too late." Haseo said sadly.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I hope you liked it. I know the prophecy thing is pretty obvious for Bleach fans, but I didn't really want to make it too hard. We already know what's going to happen. The fighting will start soon so don't worry about that. In case you couldn't tell yet, Haseo is psychic and will be explained more later. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I already have two reviews and I'm very happy about that. This chapter will actually have some good fighting in it. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review. I make a point to read at least one story of everyone that reviews. If you're looking for a review, please review my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Loaño. Yes, I can do the tilda now.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 2: The Splitting Star and the Owl.

Haseo yawned as he made his way around Seiretei. He had only previously woken up and decided to go for a peaceful walk. Unfortunately, it would not be as peaceful as he hoped.

"Look up there!" a shinigami yelled. Haseo looked up and saw a streak of light heading towards everyone. It had a blazing tail behind it like a comet.

"Like a star." Haseo whispered to himself. If he was right, then that would crash into the shield and brake up into four pieces. "Where will they land?" Haseo asked himself. He looked on as the star hit the shield and broke into, you guessed it, four pieces. One of the pieces was flying close to Haseo's area.

"Attention!" a loud voice sounded, "Attention! Intruders are within the Seiretei! Apprehend them at all costs!" the message repeated and repeated five times. Haseo looked over to where one of the pieces had landed.

"So the star was actually the intruders?" he asked himself. "Then that means that they will have more to do with the rest of my prophecy." He murmured as he ran off to check the site.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Is he alright?" Orihime asked as she looked over at the fallen shinigami.

"Don't worry Orihime. I didn't kill him, although he will not be a shinigami anymore." He said as he too looked at the fallen shinigami. "We should go before anyone else finds us."

"Right! Lead the way!" Orihime shouted as she ran over to Uryu. The two ran off to search for a place to hide.

"Interesting." Haseo said as he appeared. He had witnessed the whole fight, but didn't think it was necessary to jump in until it was too late. He bent over the large shinigami. "Are you alright?"

"Uhhhh," was the response he got.

"At least you're alive." Haseo said as he took out his phone. He dialed in a number, "Hello? Relief squad?"

"Yes, what is the nature of your emergency?" the female shinigami responded.

"Two of the ryoka took out the 3rd seat of squad 7. He needs medical attention. His injuries are bad, but not life threatening." Haseo said into the phone. He gave the location and hung up.

"Time to see what these ryoka are made of." He said as he ran off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Ohhhh, pretty lights." Loaño said as she gazed at the fireworks. "I wonder who made them. She turned and began running. Either it was nothing, or it was a ryoka. Either way, she wanted to check it out.

She continued running until she found a weird guy dressed in green. "Oh no!" he yelled as he ran away.

"Definitely a ryoka." She said as she began to chase him. She heard rumbling behind her and looked. "Damn you 11th squad!" she yelled as she spead up to avoid being trampled. She continued to run after the ryoka until finally he met with an orange haired shinigami.

She looked over and saw he had a large group behind him as well. "Excuse me. Pardon me." A familiar voice said from the group. A black haired and somewhat frail looking shinigami was pushed out of the group.

"Hey Ichigo, you thinking what I'm thinking?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I do." He answered as he grabbed the shinigami. The other man suddenly turned around and grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" Loaño yelled as she struggled in his arms.

"Alright! Unless you want these two dead, let us through!" Ichigo yelled. The other shinigami burst out laughing. "What's with them?"

"Probably the fact that they are all jackass 11th squad members. I'm in the tenth and he is in the 4th. The really wont care if you kill use." Loaño explained.

"Harsh." The guy holding her said.

"Hey Hanataro." Loaño said as she looked over at her friend.

"So, what should we do?" Ichigo asked.

BOOM!

A part of the wall in front of them suddenly burst apart.

"Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it!" Ichigo yelled as he and Ganju ran off. With the hostages still in there arms of course.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Uryu and Orihime were sneaking in and out of paths and avoiding as much attention as they could.

"I wish we knew where we were going." Uryu said frustrated. "All of these walls look the same."

"I know!" Orihime said in wonder. "How does everyone know where to go?"

"You get used to it." A voice replied. The two turned around and saw a shinigami. He had white hair and cat-like yellow eyes. He wore the normal shinigami robes. "I'm guessing that you guys are the ryoka."

"Yes we are." Uryu said. "I am Uryu Ishida."

"And I," Orihime said as she attempted to copy Uryu's calm and cool way of doing things, "am Orihime Inoue."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, or it would be under other circumstances. My name is Haseo Shourai." He said as he drew his blade.

Uryu created his bow and stepped in front of Orihime. "You cover me. Heal me if I get injured, OK?"

"Right." She said with a nod. She was unable to fight because Tsubaki had sustained heavy damage in their last fight.

"You're a Quincy?" Haseo asked.

"So you've heard of us? I guess I'm a little flattered." Uryu said as he drew a blue energy arrow.

"If that is the case, attacking you with only my sword would be useless." Haseo said. He also drew his sheathe in his other arm. "Predict, Yogensha no Boushi" (Eye of the Prophet) His sheathe and sword both shone. When the light faded a silver orb was floating above Haseo's left, and a gold one was above his right. A black cloth covered his eyes.

"You're going to fight without looking?" Uryu asked.

"Please, don't take it as an insult. This is all just part of my powers." Haseo said apologetically.

"Very well. If that's the case, then I won't hold back." Uryu said as he released the arrow. It shot directly at Haseo, but at the last minute he sidestepped out of the way. Uryu released several more arrows, but Haseo dodged all of them without moving much. "How can he dodge these so quickly?"

"It's simple really. Rather than jumping around and flying like a maniac, I prefer to stay as still as possible during battle. It allows me to have much more reaction time to dodge your attacks. I wouldn't be able to dodge as well if you got me stuck in the air, or in a corner." Haseo answered. He then pointed at Uryu with his right hand and the gold ball flew at him.

Uryu dodged the attack and sent another arrow at Haseo. Again, he dodged the attack with moving as little as possible. He then brought out his left hand and the silver ball flew at Uryu. He dodged the attack again and continued to fire arrows.

"It appears we are evenly matched when it comes to projectile weapons. It's no wonder that the blades of Sunzaki Garasu (the flying blades from the other shinigami that Uryu beat) couldn't keep up." Haseo said.

"Is that a complement? I didn't know that there are shinigami that actually acted nice." Uryu said as he dodged both balls and fired a volley of arrows.

"Damn." Haseo said as one of the arrows grazed his right arm. 'I couldn't see him that time. I need to be more careful.'

"It looks like I hit you that time. Which means you're not as fast as you think." Uryu said as he continued firing arrows.

"Don't get cocky. I just couldn't see the arrow that time." Haseo said. 'Damn, I probably shouldn't have said that.'

"Couldn't see the arrow?" Uryu asked. "Argh!" he yelled as the gold ball pounded into his leg. He dropped down to one knee. He quickly fired several arrows for cover as he got back up.

"It seems we are evenly matched." Haseo said as he sidestepped the arrows. "I guess I'm lucky to have found you two. I'm not nearly as adept at close range combat."

"You know, conversing with an enemy so politely isn't usually a smart thing to do." Uryu said as he ran towards Haseo. The balls continued to fly at him but he dodged them each time they came. Uryu quickly shot an arrow at the silver one. It hit the ball and caused it to drop to the ground. He then quickly jumped to his left.

"Damn it!" Haseo yelled.

"That's what I thought." Uryu said from behind him. "Some how, you can use those balls to see, instead of your eyes. That means that if I take out the silver one, you wont be able to see me with it. That provided me with the perfect opportunity to get behind you."

"Pretty good, Uryu. Normally, nobody figures that out before it's too late. I commend you for your quick thinking." Haseo said. "May I ask something before I die?"

"I don't intend to kill you." Uryu said, "Go ahead and ask."

"Why did you break in?" Haseo asked.

"My friends and I broke in to save a female shinigami named Rukia Kuchiki." He answered.

"You wish to save Rukia?" Haseo asked, the surprise was evident in his voice. "I'm sorry. If that is the case, then I am sorry for attacking you. I hope you succeed in saving Rukia."

"Do you know Rukia?" Orihime asked as she ran up to them.

"Yes, Rukia is a good friend of mine. I've known her since we were in the academy." Haseo answered.

"Put your bow down, Uryu. I don't think he'll attack us anymore, right?" Orihime said.

"Yes, please save Rukia. I promise not to tell of our encounter." Haseo said. Uryu put his bow down.

"Let's go Uryu! Thank you, Haseo." Orihime said as the two ran off. Haseo held his hands out and the balls returned to their sword and sheathe form, and the cloth covering his eyes disappeared.

"Ow." He said as he put his hand over his left eye.

"Hey! Did you see those ryoka?" a shinigami leading a group asked.

"Yes, they went that way!" Haseo shouted as he pointed in the opposite direction they had run.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So what should we do with them?" the guy in green asked.

"I don't know! Why did you even bring the girl anyway? We only need one hostage!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea. The others didn't really care much for the scrawny wimp." The other guy answered.

"Hey! Don't insult my friend like that!" Loaño yelled. "Who are you anyway?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ganju Shiba."

"Well you can call me Loaño."

"My name is Hanataro Yamada."

"Dude, that name is so lame." Ichigo said.

"And you're one to talk, Strawberry?" Loaño teased.

"Hey! Ichi means 1 and go means guardian! Remember that!" he yelled.

"Whatever, so why did you guys break in?" she asked.

"To save Rukia Kuchiki." He replied.

"You want to save Rukia?" Hanataro and Loaño asked at the same time.

"Yeah, why do you care?" Ganju asked.

"I'm a good friend of hers. I'll show you the way to her, right Hanataro?" Loaño asked her friend.

"Right. I know a short cut." He said as he moved a floor tile.

"Not the sewers!" Loaño yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again

Hello again. I am happy to bring you the next chapter. This chapter will have Ichigo fighting Renji and Loaño fighting someone as well. I hope you enjoy it, and don't be afraid to review.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chapter 3: Loaño's Secret.

"How much longer, Hanatarou?" Loaño asked. She really didn't like the sewer system. She was never sure why, but it just seemed creepy.

"We're almost there." He said.

"Hey Hanatarou, why are you helping us? You don't seem like the kind of person Rukia would be friends with." Ichigo said.

"Well, we met when she was still being held in a normal cell. It was my job to clean the cell and bring her food. At first I was scared of her, but she wasn't as bad as I thought she would be. She was nice and very kind to me. She would always talk about a human she met in your world. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki." Hanatarou explained.

"Me?" Ichigo asked.

"Ohhhhh, I smell love." Loaño taunted.

"No way!" Ichigo yelled.

"He's right. From what I could tell, he has a thing for a friend that came with him. Her name is Orihime, I think." Ganju said.

"That's not true either!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sure it's not." Loaño said. "Is this it?" she asked.

"Yes it is. Let's go." Hanatarou said nervously.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hinamori-fukutaichou!" Haseo yelled as he ran up to his friend and superior.

"Hello Haseo." She greeted. She seemed to have something troubling her.

"What's wrong?" Haseo asked.

"We just received word that the 3rd seats of squad 11 and 7 were both taken down, as well as the 5th seat of squad 11. They aren't dead, but they are injured." Izuru said as he walked up to them.

"That's not good." Haseo said.

"No, what's worse is that the Taichous and fukutaichous are now permitted to carry their sword at all times. We've officially declared war on the ryoka." Izuru continued.

"Definitely not good." Haseo said.

"And now Renji has disappeared and he left behind this." Momo said as she showed Haseo the fukutaichou badge of squad 6.

"Why did he leave that here?" Haseo asked as he looked between the two.

"We don't know, but he's probably going to do something stupid. Momo and I are trying to find him now." Izuru said.

"Let's go then." Haseo said as he followed the other two.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Thank goodness we are out of that sewer system." Loaño said.

"No joke. It was nasty down there." Ganju agreed.

"Come on already let's go." Ichigo said as he turned around. And saw at the foot of the steps was Renji Abarai.

"Hey Renji!" Loaño called to her friend.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've come to stop Ichigo." He said as he glared at the orange haired shinigami.

"Why? Why are you so OK with them executing Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"It's your fault she's stuck in this situation!" Rnji yelled. "If I take you out, maybe Rukia will get her powers back."

"You idiot! I'm trying to save her!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled off the large, wrapped up sword from his back. The cloth flew off of it to reveal a butcher knife like sword known as Zangetsu.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled as he swung his sword like a whip. The segments extended and flew towards Ichigo. He blocked the move but was hit back.

"Renji, you idiot!" Loaño yelled. "Why the hell are you doing this?" she asked as she looked at the two fighting each other. "Men." She soffed as they completely ignore her. "You guys stay here. I'll look for a way around this insane red-head." She said as she ran off.

"I hope she'll be OK." Hanatarou said.

"I think we should be more worried about us right now." Ganju said as he watched the fight.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Dam it!" Loaño kept yelling at herself. She had to find a way around Renji and get his attention away from Ichigo and the others. Ichigo might be strong, but she doubted he could stand against a fukutaichou.

"Loaño!" a voice called. She looked up and saw that she was running towards Kira Izuru.

SLAM!

Correction, she ran into Kira Izuru.

"Are you OK?" he asked as he got up. "I'm sorry about tha, I should have moved out of the way."

"No, don't apologize. I should have been watching where I was going." Loaño said as she took his hand and stood up.

"Renji is fighting one of the ryoka up ahead, isn't he?" Izuru asked.

"Uh…No." Loaño said.

"What? Yes he is. I can sense their reiatsu. It's huge." He said as he looked at his friend.

"Uh, any chance you could not go over there?" she asked.

"Why? He needs help." Izuru said with a surprised look on his face.

"I know, but…the ryoka are trying to save Rukia and I want her safe!" Loaño suddenly shouted.

"You're with them!?" Izuru asked.

"Kind of." Loaño said.

"Let me through!" Izuru yelled at her.

"No! Ichigo is fighting Renji to save Rukia!" Loaño yelled back.

"If you don't move, I'll make you!" Izuru yelled at her as he drew his sword. He quickly brought it down, but Loaño's blocked it.

"Just go away Izuru!" she yelled as she pushed him back.

"No! The ryoka have to be taken down!" he yelled back as he lunged at her again. Sahe parried and pushed him back again. "I suppose it can't be avoided." He said. "Have you ever seen my zanpuk-to's released form?"

"No, actually I haven't. You always try to keep it a secret." Loaño said. "But then again, you've never seen mine have?"

"No, perhaps we should finally show each other. Raise you head, Wabisuke (The Apologizer)!" he yelled as he lifted up his sword. The sword lengthened and then snapped forward twice to create a black hook on the end of his blade. He lunged forward and hit Loaño's sword repeatedly. He wasn't even trying to hit her.

"What the?" Loaño suddenlty shouted as her blade dropped forward. It was so heavy she could barely lift it.

"That is Wabisuke's power. Everything it touches gets its weight doubled. When it is used on a sword the weight becomes so much that the enemy is forced to bow down from its weight, giving them the appearance of apologizing for their transgressions." Izuru explained before bringing the hook down on Loaño.

She picked up her sword and jumped away at the last minute. "Yeah baby, I'm that strong!" she shouted as she lifted her sword, only to have it fall down again. "Ok, maybe not that strong, but pretty darn strong!"

"You still have time to give up. Please Loaño, I don't want to hurt you." Izuru said as he walked up to her.

"I wouldn't be so close. You still haven't seen my released form." Loaño said with a smirk. "In Soul Society's history there have only been two zanpuk-to that besome dual blades, right?"

"Yes, Ukitake-taichou, and Kyoraku-taichou." Izuru said.

"Well there is a third." Loaño said, "Blazing flames ignite the shining mirage! Blossoming rose heal the twilight wings! Kikkyou! (Sunshine and Shadow)" she yelled as her blade began to glow. She pulled the blade in two.

"What on earth?" Izuru shouted.

"This is to be kept between us got it? I don't want the attention that these blades will bring." Loaño said when the light faded. In her right hand was a katana with a black hilt and guard and a fire red blade. A small string held a small origami rose to it like a key chain. In her left was a white hilt and guard with a blue blade. A small origami snowflake hung from a sting like a key chain. "Like them?"

"Amazing, I've never seen a dual blade zanpuk-to before." Izuru said.

"I suppose I should stay away, huh? In that case." She said as she raised the red blade and slashed the air in front of her. "Shattering Light!" she yelled. The sword swung down and sent shining pieces of energy at Izuru.

He blocked the most of them but was hit by a few in his arms. He shrugged off the pain and charged at Loaño.

"Twilight Power!" she yelled as she did a diagonal slash with both of the blades. A disk of light and a disc of shadows flew at Izuru from where she had slashed. One hit his arm but he jumped above the other and brought down the blade on Loaño. It struck down on her shoulder causing her to gasp in pain.

She quickly used the swords to pincer Wabisuke between them and threw them up. Wabisuke was launched into the air. Izuru jumped away before she could attack him and ran for Wabisuke.

"Shattering Light!" she yelled as she sent more shards at him. Izuru hit them all away and when he looked back at Loaño, she was gone.

"What on earth?" he asked.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ichigo dodged an attack from Zabimaru. He quickly struck Renji when he hads the chance. The two continued to fight, strike, and parry the others attack. Finally Ichigo jumped back. He raised his blade into the air and gathered all of his reiatsu.

"Wow." Loaño said as she looked at Ichigo. He swung the blade down and sent a shockwave at Renji. He attempted to block, but Zabimaru broke in his hand. "Renji!" she called. He might have been acting like an ass, but they were still friends.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he grabbed him by his collar. "Please! I know it's dishonorable and a shameful thing to do, but please! Save Rukia!" he yelled.

"I will." Ichigo said as Renji fell down on his side. Ichigo also stumbled, but was caught by Loaño from behind.

"Come on! We have to get out of here! I ran into Kira Izuru, the fukutaichou of squad 3. He's brining reinforcements. We have to get out of here now!" she yelled to the other two.

"Yes ma'am!" they shouted as she helped her carry Ichigo back into the sewers.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Wow." Was all Haseo could say.

"Oh Renji." Momo said sadly. Renji hgad been recovered from the battle site and was brought to the closest relief station. "How horrible. We need to get as many relief squad members here as possible."

"No." a cold voice said.

The two turned and saw Byakuya Kuchiki standing in the doorway. "He shall be put in a holding cell." He said coldly.

"But Kuchiki-taichou, he needs medical attention." Haseo protested.

"No. He has fallen in battle and disgraced my squad. Send him to a holding cell." Byakuya said coldly before turning around and leaving.

"How can he be so heartless?" Momo asked as she turned around and watched Byakuya leave.

"Wow, Renji really got beat up." Another voice said.

"Ahhh!" Momo and Haseo yelled. They quickly turned around to see Hitsugaya Toshiro, the captain of squad 10.

"What's the big idea, Shiro-chan!?" Momo yelled at her friend.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" he corrected her.

"Oh whatever! How come you taichous always sneek around everywhere? Were shinigami, not ninjas!" Momo yelled.

"Soi Fon-taichou is a ninja." Haseo said.

"He has a point." Hitsugaya said.

"Whatever." Momo pouted.

"Listen up you guys." Hitsugaya said seriously. "I'll be sure that the 4th squad takes a look at Renji in his cell, so don't worry about him. I came here to warn you guys. Be careful around Squad 3."

"Hm? Like Izuru?" Momo asked.

"I actually meant Ichimaru-taichou, but keep an eye on him too. I think something might happen soon, so be careful OK?" he asked.

"Alright, we will." Haseo said, and Momo nodded in agreement.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Bye." Momo said to Haseo as he turned on the way to his home.

"Don't you live a little closer to me?" Haseo asked.

"Yes I do, but I wanted to see Aizen-taichou. I'm a little worried about everything that's been going on." Momo said.

"I understand." Haseo said as he turned around. "Good night, Momo!" he called back.

"Goodnight Haseo!" she yelled to him.

"She's right." He mumbled to himself. "Something is definitely going on."

" I knew you talked to your self!" Loaño yelled.

"What are you doing here Lo?" Haseo asked.

"I'm laying low for a while. I have decided to help the ryoka." She said with a smile.

"I see. I had a feeling you would when you heard they were helping Rukia." Haseo said. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to get some medical supplies from 4th squad and I wanted to fill you in." she said, "Anything new happening?"

"I assume you know about Renji?" Haseo asked.

"I saw it happen. I really think that they might be able to save Rukia if the plan it the right way." She said confidently.

"You may be right. Your captain warned Momo and myself about squad 3." Haseo said.

"Interesting, I actually fought Izuru. I actually used Kikkyou." She said proudly. "He didn't seem to bad, just worried about Renji."

"I see. I'll keep my eyes out around here and you help the ryoka, OK?" Hasoe asked.

"I already planned on it." She replied with a smile.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next morning everyone rushed to find the source of a mysterious scream.

"What is it, Hinamori?" Matsumot asked as she ran up to her, and stopped dead when she saw what she had screamed about.

"No way." Tetsuzaimon, fukutaichou of Squad 7, said.

"A-Aizen" Izuru gasped.

Haseo felt sick. He looked up at his Taichou suspended on the wall with his own zanpuk-to pinning him to it. Blood was smeared up the wall to where the body was. "A figure within mist is killed." He mumbled.

"No." Momo whispered, "No, no, no, no, NO! Aizen-taichou!"


	4. Chapter 4

This leaves off right after Momo shrieks

This leaves off right after Momo shrieks. Poor, poor Momo. I really didn't like writing that end to the chapter. I don't actually know the translation for Momo's Tobiume. Does anybody out there?

Disclaimer: I don't own the same stuff as before, OK?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chapter 4: Unhealthy Obsession

"My, my. What's all the noise about?" Gin asked as he walked up to the scene. "Oh dear, is that Aizen-taichou? What happened to him?" he asked with the same smile on his face.

"You!" Momo shouted. "You did this!"

"Calm down Momo!" Matsumoto yelled at her.

"You did this to him!" Momo continued to yell. "I won't forgive you! Snap, Tobiume!" she yelled as she drew her sword. It shined a bright pink and small twig-like pieces jutted out of it. She swung it down and sent out a pink fireball. It was hit away by Izuru.

"Die!" Momo yelled as she charged at Gin, only to be stopped by Izuru. "Move Izuru! He killed Aizen-taichou! Move out of the way!"

"I can't do that Momo! He's my taichou, I can't let anything happen to him." Izuru replied.

Mom jumped back. "Then I'll fight through you!" she yelled as she charged him.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Izuru called as he swung his sword down.

CLASH!

"Toushiro." Haseo said as he saw the white haired taichou block the two swords with his own.

"Arrest these two." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The other two fukutaichou said as the restrained the other two.

"Your first priority should have been to call Squad 4 and begin investigating." Toushiro said coldly. The two fukutaichous were taken away. Haseo remained behind, completely at a loss for words or action.

"Thank ya very much, Hitsugaya-taichou." Gin said.

"You know Gin, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you would have killed Momo if Izuru hadn't defended you." Toushiro said as he glared at the other taichou.

"Oh really? Ya think I would do somethin' like that?" Gin asked.

"I'm warning you. If you so much as harm one hair on Momo's head, I'll kill you myself." Toushiro warned.

"I wouldn' say that. There is another shinigami here y'know. What would he think if I suddenly turned up dead?" Gin asked. Toushiro suddenly turned around to see Haseo was still there.

"I would say that it was a horrible accident, most likely. And that I had been talking with Toushiro all day and night, training to reach bankai." Haseo said coldly as he glared at Gin.

"Hm? Oh really?" Gin asked as he walked away. The other two watched him with cold glares. It was hard to tell which was colder.

"Thank you, Haseo." Toushiro said after Gin was out of sight.

"For what?" he asked.

"For standing up for Momo with me." He said. "I don't blame her for acting out like that."

"I know. To be honest, I really felt like strangling Ichimaru-taichou at the moment my self." Haseo said. "I assume you put Momo in jail for her own protection, right?"

"Yes I did." Toushiro responded. "Call for Squad 4 and then leave. I'll stay here."

"Right." Haseo said before calling out his cell phone and calling Squad 4. After that he gave one more sad look at his former taichou and then left.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Let's go!" the super charged Hanatarou said, although it was probably meant to be a yell.

"Right!" Loaño yelled as she followed him up the stairs.

"Time to save Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"Where do they get all this energy?" Ganju asked himself. "Maybe I should have had one of those pills after all." He also began running up the stairs.

"Wow!" Loaño gasped as she reached the top. "That was big!"

"No kidding." Hanatarou said.

"Man, what's the point of having such big stairs?" Ichigo asked. All Ganju did was pant heavily. "Alright, let's keep going." Ichigo said as he ran forward again. They continued running forward until they all stopped dead in their tracks. It felt like a sword was being held to their necks.

"What is this?" Loaño asked. "It's not reiatsu. It's like a pure, living killing intent." She said as she stumbled forward.

"Who the hell is doing this?" Ichigo asked. He got his answer when he saw a behemoth of a man jump down from one of the buildings.

"So, you must be Ichigo Kurosaki, right?" he asked.

"Loaño, Ganju, Hanatarou! Get out of here! Go save Rukia and I'll hold this guy off!" Ichigo yelled to the others.

"Right! Come on!" Loaño yelled at the other two guys. "We have to get out of here."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Is that you, Uryu?" Haseo asked. He had just seen a familiar shinigami tell off an 11th squad mamber.

"Hm? Haseo?" Uryu asked.

"Hi Haseo!" Orihime yelled.

"Are those shinigami uniforms?" Haseo asked.

"Yep. We stole them." Orihime answered.

"Some how, I know I'm going to end up hearing about this." Haseo said as he looked at the 5th Squad insignia on the uniforms. (I don't actually know which squad it is, but it doesn't matter as long as it's not 11 or 12.) "How have things been going?"

"Fairly well, I suppose. We haven't really fought anybody since you." Uryu said as calmly as ever.

"I see. Your friends have some help now too." Haseo said.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"A friend of mine is helping them to save Rukia. Her name is Loaño." Haseo replied.

"How nice of her!" Oirihime yelled.

"Yeah, that's Lo for you alright. She never has been one to follow rules." Haseo said.

"I suppose we should leave. We don't want to risk getting caught, especially if it would get you in trouble too." Uryu said as he walked off.

"Bye Haseo." Orihime said as she walked after Uryu.

"Good bye and good luck." Haseo said.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So, they are the ryoka?" a girl asked.

"Yes, and it appears that the other boy is the one I've been looking for." A creepy person replied as he literally came out of the wall.

"Should I catch him for you?" the girl asked excitedly. "If he knows they are ryoks, then he needs to be arrested for not telling. Then maybe you can finally examine his powers."

"Indeed. Alert Nemu as well and tell her to meet me, understood?" the creepy person said.

"Yes sir!" as she said with a salute and then chased after Haseo. The creepy person sank back into the wall.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Are you by any chance, Haseo Shourai?" a girl saked as she approached him. She had red hair and brow, excited eyes.

"Yes I am. Aren't you the 3rd seat of squad 12?" he asked.

"Yes. My name is Hisshino Koigokro." She introduced herself. "You are the 3rd seat of squad 5, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Haseo said politely, although all he really wanted to do was leave. There was something not quite right about this girl.

"Can you really see the future?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, but it's not a sure thing." Haseo answered. It was always the same. People just introduced themselves and talked to him just to get their fortune told.

"I see. He wont be happy about that." She said.

"Who wont be happy?" Haseo asked.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou of course. He is a genius." She said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Uh, yeah he sure is." Haseo said. 'And a complete freak!' he thought.

"He really wants to meet you. He really wants to know more about your powers." She said with a creepy smile.

"Uh, I'll be sure to talk to him later." Haseo said as he slowly began backing up.

"No you won't silly! Your going to meet him very soon!" she yelled as she drew her blade. "And then for getting such a great experiment, he'll love me!" she shouted.

"OK, you are crazy! Do you honestly intend to fight me for his sake? Why the hell do you want his love? He doesn't love anything but his own damned creations and experiments!" Haseo yelled.

"Don't talk that way about him! Just for that I'll capture you in the most painful way possible! Take flight, Dokuhane (Poison wings)!" she yelled her sword shone an acid green color and then disappeared. She then threw a green feather out of nowhere.

"Watch it! You almost hit me with that!" Haseo yelled.

"Well of course. That was the point." She said as she threw several others. Haseo managed to dodge them all. "Well what do you know, you really don't move a lot in fights, do you?"

"No, I prefer to remain as stationary as possible. But enough talk. If you truly want to fight me, then I have no choice. Predict, Yogensha no Boushi!" he yelled as his sword and sheath both changed into the floating weapons. The black blindfold also appeared over his eyes.

The balls flew towards Hisshino, but she dodged them both and threw more feathers. Haseo continued to dodge them, but one hit his left arm.

"Argh!" Haseo yelled in pain and instantly dropped to his knee. The pain was excruciating, and it seemed to slowly spread from the cut.

"I see you've discovered my delightful poison." Hisshino said with a smile. "The spreading pain is enough to make anyone buckle down and cry."

"You think this is pain? I've felt a lot worse." Haseo said through gritted teeth. The golden ball suddenly flew towards Hisshino and the silver one flew next to Haseo.

"Well that's no fun. You won't scream all that much for taichou." Hisshino said with a disappointed look on her face. She continued to throw more and more feathers. Haseo dodged most of them, but some were starting to hit him. The pain was dulling down his reflexes.

"Damn." Haseo said as he began breathing hard. "I might actually have to use that move."

"What move?" Hisshino asked with interest.

"This move, Kujo Gyoushi! (Destruction Gaze)" he yelled. Both of the balls began to glow and let loose a powerful beam from both of them. The gold beam slashed through Hisshino's arm.

"How dare you! You were supposed to be easy to take care of! You were supposed to make Kurotsuchi-taichou love me!" she yelled as she through more and more feathers with her working arm.

Both of the balls flew in front of Haseo. He slowly put his hands together and winced at the extreme pain. "Fallen light, broken chains, pure snow. Eternal claws slash through the winds. Creeping vine capture the mouse. 9 blades of the grand demon form together! Bakudou number 39, Kyubi Katana! (9-tailed blade) " Haseo yelled.

Hisshino stopped moving. She went flying back to a wall and pinned there by 9 katanas. Haseo slowly took out his cell phone and called the 4th squad. "They sure have been busy lately, haven't they?" Haseo asked before falling to the ground and falling unconscious from the pain.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Loaño asked as she and Hanatarou looked at Ganju pull out a rope.

"Well, we need to get up there so I thought this would help." He replied.

"I get it. You want to use that like a grappling hook right?" Hanatarou asked. "What can we use for the hook?" he asked as he began looking around.

"Uh oh." Loaño said as she caught an evil glint in Ganju's eye. "Run Hanatarou, run." She said quietly to her friend.

"Why?" he asked. "Wow!" he yelled when Ganju grabbed him. "What are you doing?"

"I figured that I could use you as the hook." Ganju said as he wrapped the rope around Hanatarou's ankles. He picked up the rope and began swinging it and Hanatrou at the end of it.

"Poor guy." Loaño said as she saw her friend get swung around helplessly. "The poor guy never seems to get a break."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I realize I haven't updated this story in a while but I've been busy. Between school, friends, my Naruto story, and trying to start a new story I just haven't had much time for this one. I have also set up a voting thing on my account. It is very important for the future of my story for you to vote.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Commit it to memory.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chapter 5: Ichigo's Rescue, Momo Snaps

"Come on you slowpokes!" Loaño yelled at Ganju and Hanataro. "We have to rescue Rukia!"

"We're trying!" Ganju called back.

"Well try harder!" she yelled back at them. "Do you have anymore 'death pills', Hanatarou?"

"There aren't 'death pills' they are a super vitamin for the 4th squad to get a power boost." He gasped before collapsing to the ground.

"You are way to fast." Ganju said as he did the same.

"No, you guys are just too slow." Loaño corrected.

"Just give us five minutes, OK?" Hanatarou asked as he regained his breath.

"Fine." She replied as she sat down next to them.

"Happy now?" she asked five minutes later.

"No, but you're going to force us to run anyway." Ganju said as he got up.

"Think of it this way: Now you can work off that fat." Loaño said with a smile.

"I am not fat!" Ganju roared back.

"Let's just go before somebody hears us." Hanatarou said.

"Right!" Loaño cried as she sped off towards the Repentance Cell.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The two guards fell unconscious. They had been arguing a second ago, biut for some reason decided to have a nap.

"You are scary sometimes." Loaño said as she dropped down from the roof of the building they had been hiding.

"It's not that scary. The fluid just absorbed their reiatsu, that's all." Hanatarou said as he put the dropper back into his bag.

"It's still creepy." Ganju said as he landed between them.

"Agreed, now let's go!" Loaño yelled as she ran across the bridge. The group ran across the bridge and entered the cell. Ganju stopped dead when he saw Rukia.

"Rukia!" the other two yelled as they ran forward.

"Hanatarou? Loaño? What are," Rukia began but was cut off when Loaño grabbed her into a hug.

"Rukia!" she yelled, " You have no idea what we've been through to find you!"

"You." Ganju said quietly.

"I see, you are of the Shiba clan, right?" Rukia asked.

"You're the one that killed my brother." Ganju said quietly.

"What? Rukia would never do that." Hanatarou said.

"No. He's right. I killed his brother, Kaien." Rukia responded.

"No way! Rukia you know that's not true! Ukitake-taichou told me about it and I know that is not true!" Loaño yelled.

A massive reiatsu suddenly poured down on the area. Everyone turned to see Byakuya walking across the bridge.

"Oh no." Hanatarou said. "Don't worry. I'll hold him off." He said boldly as he stepped through the door.

"What are you doing?" Loaño asked. "You don't even have Hisagomaru with you! How can you hold off a Taicho? Especially that one?"

"She'sight. You protect Rukia and we'll hold off him." Ganju said as he stepped past Hanatarou.

"Right." Loaño said as she stepped forward. Hanatarou went inside and staid in front of Rukia.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Byakuya asked as he stared at the two of them.

"We're here to rescue Rukia." Ganju said as he glared back.

"Right!" Loaño agreed.

"Absurd. Rukia shall be executed and I will stop anyone that stands in the way of the law." Byakuya said coldly. He drew his blade and placed it in front of him. "Chire, Senbon Zakura (Scatter, 1000 Cheery Blossoms)" he called as the blade dissolved into many smaller ones. They flew towards Ganju and sliced through him.

"Ganju!" Loaño cried as she saw her friend fall. "That's it! Taicho or not, your going down! Blazing flames ignite the shining mirage! Blossoming rose heal the twilight wings! Kikkyou!" her blades became two again and she stepped between Ganju and Byakuya.

" Interesting. I heard rumors about your zanpuk-to being a dual blade, but I never really though it would be true. No matter." Byakuya said as the petals flew at Loaño.

"Shattering Light!" she yelled as she sent shards of energy to block the petals. The clash of reiatsu caused and explosion. When the smoke cleared, Byakuya was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you?" Loaño asked.

"Behind you." He answered as he swung his blade down. Loaño turned in time for the blade to slice her arm, but nothing vital.

"Damn, you're faster than the rumors say you are." Loaño said as she jumped away. "Twilight Power!" she called as she swung her blades to create a black energy slash and a white energy slash.

Byaluya dodged them and drew his blade again. "Chire, Senbon Zakura" he called as the blades dispersed.

"Bring it on you pink-haired fangirl! You Endrance wannabe! You-Oh crap." She stopped as the blades sliced into her left arm and caused her to drop the sword.

"This is the end." Byakuya said calmly.

"I don't think so." A cocky voice said from the air.

"Ichigo?" Rukia and Loaño asked at the same time.

"Hey." He said as he landed. "Are you OK, Hanatarou?" he asked as he walked past both Loaño and Rukia as if they weren't there.

"Yes, but Ganju needs help." He replied.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here!?" Rukia yelled angrily.

"Hm? What are you talking about? I'm here to save you." He replied.

BANG!

Rukia hit him over the head as she yelled, "I don't want you to save me! Don't you realize that by coming here that you've signed away your life!"

"What are you talking!? I came here to save you! You should be grateful!" Ichigo yelled back. "You know what? Forget it! I'm rescuing you whether you want me to or not! I'm not listening to any thing you say!"

"What!? Isn't it the job of the rescuer to listen to the rescued!?" Rukia yelled back.

"Shut up!" Ichigo roared. "Just stay here and be quiet while I kill your brother!"

"Are you ready then, Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked coldly.

"Yeah. You know I have to say thank you. You let me talk to Rukia without attacking me." Ichigo replied as he drew Zangetsu.

"On the contrary. I let you talk with her because I do not need such an advantage." He replied before disappearing.

CLASH!

"Well what do you know? Looks like I can see your movements, Kuchiki Byakuya!" Ichigo said with a smile as he held back the taichou's sword with his own.

"Hold it! What's going on here?" Ukitake asked as he entered the scene.

"Hi Shiro-taichou!" Loaño greeted her mentor.

"I asked what is going on?" he said again.

"I am merely taking care of the prisoners." Byakuya replied as he pushed away Ichigo. He brought the blade to his face as he said, "Chire, Senbon"

A white cloth wrapped around his sword and a purple haired woman appeared behind him.

"Hey, Bya-bo." She said with a grin like the Cheshire Cat's.

"Yoruichi." Byakuya said as he looked to his side.

"Thank you Yoruichi, but I can beat him." Ichigo said. "Move out of the way."

"Beat him?" Yoruichi asked. "You can hardly stand." She disappeared and reappeared in front of Ichigo. She shoved her hand into his bandages and blood came out. Ichigo immediately dropped onto her shoulders.

"I see. You directly applied a knockout drub and simultaneously hit a pressure point. What do you plan to do with him?" Ukitake asked.

"3 days. Give me three days and he will be strong enough to fight you." Yoruichi said as she disappeared. She was stopped when Byakua appeared in front of her and shoved his blade threw her.

"Did you really expect to escape with a shunpo that was so slow?" he asked.

Yoruichi burst into shredded orange fabric. "Do you really expect to catch me with a shunpo that was so predictable?" she asked from behind him before disappearing again.

"Are you going to give chase?" Ukitake asked.

"No. I have grown bored of this. I assume you can take care of the ryoka and the traitors." Byakuya answered.

"That man is so stubborn." he said as he watched Byakuya shunpo away. "Kiyone! Sentarou! How long have you been watching?"

"Since your super cool entrance sir!" Kiyone said. At least I think that's her name. I always get the too mixed up.

"So in other words, the whole time?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes sir!" they both shouted.

"Well then I don't have to give you the details. Get the Ryoka and Loaño to squad 4, as well as Hanatarou. Please help Rukia inside." Ukitake ordered.

"Yes sir!" they both shouted. Kiyone helped the now exhausted Rukia into the Repentance Cell and Sentarou picked up Ganju and led the other two to 4th Squad.

"Sorry Rukia!" Loaño yelled back before walking off with Sentarou.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Haseo woke up in a soft bed. He looked around and realized he was in a holding cell. He got up and held his head. It felt as if it were on fire.

"Oh good, you're up." The guard said. "We have all of the information from the one you fought, so you are free to go. I just wanted let you sleep first."

"Right. Thank you." Haseo said as he walked out. He walked down the halls until he suddenly saw Toshiro running by. "Was that Toushiro?" he asked himself as he ran after him.

It wasn't long before he came across Toushiro fighting against Momo. "What the hell?"

"The person that murdered Aizen-taichou and wants Rukia dead so that he can steal the Sokyouku is you!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face. She began to explain the whole situation. Aizevn had written a letter that said Toushiro was trying to steal the execution blade. When it is released and pierces a soul it's power becomes immeasurable. Which is why Rukia had to die. So that Toushiro could steal it!

"No way." Haseo whispered from his hiding spot. He watched as Toushiro hit Momo down and knocked her out.

"My my, you ain't got to be so mean, Hitsugaya-taichou." Gin said as he walked onto the scene.

"You." Toushiro said. "I warned you that if you hurt one hair on Momo's head, I would kill you myself! You might want to move away, Izuru and Haseo. I don't want to hit you with this."

"You knew I was here?" Haseo asked. Well duh, he's a taichou!

"He's right you too. If he really wants to fight, then you two should get away." Gin warned before charging at Toushiro. The two battled fiercely. They slashed, stabbed, and parried each other's blows until finally Gin jumped back. Toushiro jumped into the air.

"Sit upon the frozen seat of Heaven, Hyorinmaru (Ice Ring)!" he roared as he sent a lang dragon made out of ice own on Gin. Kira was hit by the residual ice and was knocked away. Haseo was a little luckier and managed to stay away.

The chain of Hyorinmaru was around Gin's frozen arm, however his smile never stopped. Toushiro was right in front of him and prepared to land the finishing blow. "Ikorose, Shinsou. (Shoot 'em dead, Spear God) " Gin said as his blade shot through his sleeve and just narrowly missed Toushiro. "I wouldn't dodge that if I were you." Gin said.

"Momo!" Toushiro yelled as the blade sped towards her.

CLASH!

Shinsou was met by the blade of Matsumoto. "Why are you doing this?" she asked her childhood friend.

"Well, I suppose it's time to go. Come along, Izuru." Gin said as he turned around and walked away.

"Is she alright?" Toushiro asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Matsumoto answered. "What about you, Haseo?"

"Hm? Where did Haseo go?" Toushiro asked as he looked around.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Haseo was speeding down the streets. He didn't know what to do or what to think. Momo said that Toushiro was the bad guy. But Haseo knew that Toushiro was a good person. But Momo said that Aizen wrote it down in some letter.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked as he stopped running. "I need to see Sensei. He'll know what to do." He said as he continued running. "I hope."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people

Hey people! It sure has been a while huh? Sorry about that but I haven't been able to really get any inspiration for this until now. There might be a few changes to the actual show's timeline in here, but that's just part of writing a story like this. Don't worry though, all of the battles will be written at some point. As well as Loaño's and Haseo's fights.

I've officially decided to write a sequel to this. Whether it's the Bount arc or I skip right to the Arrancar arc has not been determined yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Loaño.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chapter 6: Rukia's Resolve and More Bankais Then You Can Shake a Zanpuk-to At! (Part One)

Rukia's Dream:

"Kaien-donno?" Rukia asked in fear. Kaien had charged the hollow that had attacked and controlled his wife. She had wanted to help, but Ukitake wouldn't let her.

'There are two kinds of battle. There are battles to protect others, and battles to protect one's honor.' He said wisely.

But Kaien had failed. Nejibana (Sorry, I don't know the translation) had been broken by the demonic Hollow. And then the Hollow had jumped into Kaien's body. He was currently struggling on the ground and moaning in pain. He suddenly stopped and looked up.

"What is it, girl?" he asked. Kaien's face had mutated. It was a dark green and several tentacles were coming out of his mouth. His eyes were surrounded by an orange patern and the eyes themselves were pure black.

"Get out of here Rukia!" Ukitake shouted as he charged at the Hollow-Kaien. Rukia turned tail and ran as fast as she could. Tears began to pour down her face. The two people she had looked up to the most were dead. She couldn't do anything to stop it.

She could live with herself if she didn't at least try. She had to at least go back and help. Even if it was just to make herself feel better. She quickly turned back and ran to the fight. She stopped when she saw Hollow-Kaien charging at her.

"Rukia!" Ukitake shouted, but suddenly began coughing up blood.

"Come here girl!" Hollow-Kaien shouted sadistically.

Rukia shut her eyes in fear. She was going to die. She couldn't help anybody. It was her fault. She had ran in fear, and came back just to make herself feel better. She felt a heavy weight fall on her. A few drips fell onto her hands. She looked up.

"Thank you, Rukia." Kaien said. His chest was entirely run through by Rukia's sword.

"K-Kaien-donno." Rukia said. As if to mourn Kaien's death, the clouds opened and it began to rain. Rukia's tears and the rain quickly mixed together as she collapsed and cried for her fallen superior, mentor, and friend.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I hope you don't mind, but I've decided to come train here as well." Renji said.

"That's fine. Just don't get in my way." Ichigo answered.

"That's not all I have to say. Rukia's execution is tomorrow." Renji said.

"What?" Yoruichi asked. "There's no way Ichigo can finish his training in such a short amount of time."

"Don't you give up on me Yoruichi. You were the one that suggested this training in the first place. If Rukia's execution is tomorrow, then I'll just have to reach Bankai before then!" Ichigo yelled.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Haseo went running as fast as he could. Nothing made sense anymore. First the ryoka break in, then Aizen is murdered, and the Momo says Toshiro is the bad guy. What the hell was going on? Who was telling the truth? And why was everything centered on Rukia's execution? Was the Soukyoku the real target? Or was it something else?

Haseo skidded to a halt in front of the door. Ha quickly knocked on the door and was told to come in. "I'm sorry for intruding so late sensei, but I need some help." Haseo said with a bow.

"Its alright Haseo." Kaname Tousen replied quietly. "My doors are always open for my friends."

"Thank you." Haseo said gratefully.

"Please, it down and tell me what's wrong." Tousen said in his usual quiet tone. Haseo did and quickly began explaining everything from his vision, to Aizen, to Momo. By the end he was extremely out of breath due to the rapid pace he had explained everything and his running to get there.

Tousen waited for Haseo to regain his breath before speaking. "You helped the ryoka?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry Sensei, but…" Haseo trailed off.

"Its alright. Sometimes we must do things that others would consider wrong. But if it is for the greater good and to help spread peace, then it is alright." Tousen said quietly. Haseo nodded.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. All of my friends have been arrested or injured. I just don't know what to do. With Aizen dead and Momo unconscious, I'm the one in charge of the squad. I don't know what to do." Haseo said defeatedly.

"You must persevere. You're friends might be in trouble, but you aren't. You still fight for Soul Society. You have done nothing wrong. It is true that you let the ryoka escape, but you were under a lot of pressure from your vision and later from Aizen's death. You must continue to follow Soul Society. I am sorry for your friend, but she has disturbed the peace and justice and must be punished, both of them. The best thing you can do is to follow the rules. You must fight for the greater good." Tousen said.

"You're right." Haseo said quietly. "I have to think about Soul Society."

"Exactly. Its getting late. You're welcome to use a guest room." Tousen said.

Haseo nodded. "Good night, Sensei." He said quietly before walking out of the room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"OW!"

"What the hell is wrong with you girl?" Kenpachi asked.

"Your srupid bell hair spike things hit my eye!" Loaño yelled.

"They're not stupid! There cool!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"Why are you even on my back anyway?" Kenpachi asked.

"You told Orihime and Yachiru to get on so I thought you wanted me too." Loaño said.

"Whatever. Which way woman?" Kenpachi asked Orihime.

"Uhm, I think its this,"

"No! It's this way Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled as she slammed her head into Orihime's face. How Loaño managed to dodge it is a mystery.

"OW! That hurt Yachiru!" Orihime complained as she held onto her eye with one hand.

"Ken-chan now's Berry Man is that way too, right Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't follow directions from somebody so unreliable." Ikkaku suggested.

"Aw, shut up Cueball head!" Yachiru giggled as she and Loaño both spat on his shiny head.

"I'll kill them!" Ikkaku threatened quietly.

"Calm down Ikkaku. You were kind of asking for that one." Yumichika said as he ran beside him.

"Whatever. I'll just go where my instinct tells me." Kenpachi said. It wasn't long before they were in a large area. "Are you going to come out or what!?" he yelled.

Five figures appeared on the roof on the building on the other side. They were Tousen, Hisagi, the helmet wearing Komamura, Tetsuzaimon, and Haseo.

"You guys going to get down here and fight me or what?" Kenpachi asked. "Maybe if you attack me from five sides you might actually hurt me!"

"Hi Haseo!" Loaño yelled. Haseo looked away sadly.

"You all get out of here. I'll take them on." Kenpachi said.

"Right! Muscles, Monkey, Pencil, Big Boobies, Mr. Mustache, you all come with me! You too Peacock, Cueball, and Crazy!" Yachiru yelled as she ran off. Loaño followed everyone but couldn't help but wonder. 'Am I Crazy, or Big Boobies?'

"You honestly expect to fight us all on your own?" Tetsuzaimon asked.

"Of course not. We'll take you three on." Yumichika said as he stood in front of Kenpachi.

"Yeah, let's get going." Ikkaku said.

"I thought I told you to get out." Kenpachi said.

"What? And not even draw our blades. Not going to happen Taicho." Ikkaku said. "Lets get out of here. I don't want to be killed by my Taicho."

Hisagi, Tetsuzaimon, Yumichika, and Ikkaku all ran away to have their own fights.

"Haseo, you know what to do." Tousen said. Haseo nodded and ran way as well.

""I hope you are ready Kenpachi. If you want to fight us, then you will! Here I come!" Komamura yelled as he slammed his sword down. It created a large shockwave that hit Kenpachi.

"I'll take it from here Sajin. Suzumushi Nishki: Benihiko (Heavenly Bug's Second Performance: Crimson Locust)!" Tousen yelled. He circled his sword in the air as it created a high pitch sound. When the circle was complete, a strom of blades fell on Kenpachi. "Not even Kenpachi Zaraki could have survived that."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I already told you, your blade can't cut me." Renji said with a smirk.

"We shall see. Chire, Senbon" Byakuya began.

CLASH!

Zabimaru was whipped forward and clashed with Byakuya's sword. With the transformation interrupted it remained as a katana. "Using you zanpuk-to with out calling its name? Could you really have achieved," Byakya said.

"Please, let me say it." Renji said. "Even before I joined the Thirteen Court Guard Squads there has always been on person I wanted to defeat. That is you, Kuchiki Byakuya! Bankai!" Renji yelled. Smoke surrounded him and his reiatsu increased dramaticly. When it cleared, Renji was wearing a fur jacket over his arms and upper back. The left shoulder of it had a baboon skull. The blade itself had turned into a large snake made from a long chain of spiked segments. The head was skeletal and white with a red mane. "Hihio Zabimaru (Baboon King's Snake Tail)!"

"You bastard. When did you achieve Bankai?" Byakuya asked with a somewhat shocked expression.

"Renji smiled as he replied. "Last night." (With your sister! I love that joke!) He swung the tail of the snake and it lunged for Byakuya. He jumped up to one of the surrounding towers but the snake chased him. It collided and brought down several of them. It rammed into Byakuya, but he held it back with his sword.

"Chire, Senbon Zakura." He said as the sword scattered and broke apart the bankai. Byakuya landed safely as the pieces of Hihio Zabimaru fell everywhere.

"I don't think so!" Renji yelled. Byakuya jumped back as the separate segments flew at him. He landed down on his knee. "Well look at that. I brought you down to your knee after all. You see my Banki is a really hardheaded thing. It doesn't matter how you hit it, because it can separate and reattach its segments with my reiatsu. "I'm going to bring the curtain down on our fight, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The group continued to run for Soukyoku Hill.

"You're sure this is the way, right?" Uryu asked.

"Of course silly! At least I think." Yachiru said.

"I hope so." Loaño said.

"Hold it. I can't allow you to go any further."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! This is my second update today! Or, not. I don't know if I'll finish this chapter today. Oh well, whether you're reading this today, tomorrow, or a month from now I'm just glad you're reading it and you'll leave a review. Please? (brings in Yachiru and Nell for cute eyes effect.)

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chapter 7: Rukia's Resolve and More Bankai Then You Can Shake a Zanpuk-to At. (Part 2)

"Impossible." Komamura said as the smoke clear. Despite the two attacks Kenpachi was standing there as if he was fine. Although he did have numerous blades sticking out of his back.

"How boring. This won't even compare to my morning exercises." Kenpachi said with a bored look on his face as he began removing the blades.

"Amazing, He stood against both Tengen (Heaven's Rebuke) and Benihiko (Crimson Locust) attacks. You truly are a monster, Kenpachi Zaraki. However, you must be insane to stand against two Taichos at once." Komamura said.

"Sanity? Pfft, I don't even remember having such a thing to begin with. What would a fighter like me need insanity for?" Zaraki asked as his reiatsu continued to surge outward.

"Very well then I shall," Komamura began.

"Wait Sajin. I will take care of him." Tousen said as he lightly threw his zanpuk-to into the air and caught it by its ring. He began to spin it faster and faster as he talked. "In the 13 Court Guard Squads there are three ways to become a Taicho. One, is to be evaluated by three current Taichos, on of which is the Sou-Taicho (Head Captain and also captain Squad One). The second is to be recommended by 7 of the current Taichos and approved by 3 others. The final one is to kill the current captain of that squad with no less then 200 members present."

"So what? Why are you telling me that useless garbage?" Zaraki asked, annoyed by the lack of violence and fighting.

"Because, you obtained you're rank through the third method. It is a Taicho's job to preserve the peace and justice of Soul Society, but you have not. Ever since the first time I saw you, I realized that you were a danger to the peace."

"Well sorry. I didn't know you hated me so much." Zaraki said sarcastisly.

"I do not hate you. I merely find it hard to forgive you." Tou sen said as he brought his sword in front of him and put his hand on the ring. "Bankai." He said as the ring began to expand to surround his body. He brought it in front of him and split it into ten (I think. I don't know the full number.) and with a swipe of his sword the flew around the are and created a large circle. The rapidly spun and created a dark energy that surrounded the large area.

"Suzumushi Suishiki: Enma Kuruo. (Heavenly Bug's Final Performance: Ballad of Enma.)" He said and with one last cricket's chirp, Zaraki was plunged into darkness.

Zaraki looked around in wonder. Everything was black. He couldn't here or see. He had never really been one to feel for reiatsu, but he could tell that ability was also cut off.

"Within my Bankai, all of your senses but touch are erased." Tousen said, although why he did I'm not sure. Its not like Zaraki can hear him right? "Even in the bravest of fighters, there is fear. When suddenly cut off from the world, everyone will grow scared. And even with the tiniest bit of fear, you're reactions will slow."

Zaraki blinked in surprise when he felt Tousen's sword strike him. 'I felt that.' He thought. Tousen attacked again, but Zaraki dodged it at the last second and scratched Tousen with his own sword.

"Of course. You really are a monster. You probably feel right at home in the dark." Tousen said. "Just as I do. I was no born within the light, and I wasn't given that gift like Haseo was."

'How boring. This senseless fighting (what a pun, huh?) is boring. How can I beat him?' he thought.

'I say swing like crazy Ken-chan!' Yachiru's voice cried in his head.

'I'm already doing that.'

'I say use your mind's inner eye to predict his movements.' Ikkaku's voice said.

'If I could would I be in this mess and asking you people?'

'I would give up, beautifully!' Yumichika said in his head.

'Shut up. Wait a minute. I think I have an idea.' Zaraki thought.

Tousen struck at Zaraki again, but was surprised to find that Zaraki didn't dodge. "I've got you!" Zaraki yelled as he grabbed Suzumushi's handle. "It looks like I can see again. Which means I can do this!" he yelled as he swung his sword and slashed through Tousen. He backed off and Zaraki was plunged into darkness.

"I can't believe it. He managed to see through the Enma Kurou. That's it then. I will put all of my power, all of my Justice into this attack!" he yelled a she charged at Zaraki. Zaraki caught the blade and slashed Tousen again. The Bankai was shredded away.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I say we bring the curtain down on this fight!" Renji yelled.

"Bring the curtain down? Very well, but it shall be my blade that does it." Byakuya said.

"Well see about that!" Renji yelled as he made Zabimaru charge at Byakuya.

"Hadou Number 4: Byakurai (White Lightning)!" Byakuya yelled as he raised his hand. A stream of lightning shot from his hand and crashed into the snake. It veered of course and crashed into the ground and created a dust screen.

"Where are you?" Renji asked as he looked around. "There you are! I've got you now you fool!" Renji yelled as he had Zabimaru charge at a shape he had seen within the cover of dust and smoke.

"You are the fool. Hadou Number 33: Blue Fire Crash!" Byakuya said as he shot blue fire from his hand and hit Zabimaru. Zabimaru made it through, but suddenly ran off course. "You are not ready to use Bankai in battle. It takes 14 years of special training to master ones Bankai. You are the fool. You think that just because you have gained a new trick means you have the advantage. But you forget, I too have Bankai."

Renji looked in shock. Had he ever really stood a chance against Byakuya? Was all of this in vain? Would he still be able to defeat him and save Rukia?

"Bankai." Byakuya said as he turned his sword and it lowered into the ground. Everything seemed to grow black. Two long rows of swords extended behind Byakuya. Each one was taller than him and the hall of blades stretched back a few yards. "Chire, SenbonZakura Kageyoshi. (Scatter, Grand View of One Thousand Cherry Blossoms.)"

Renji blinked and suddenly felt something wet on his brow. Then the blades fully struck through him. His blood sprayed above him like a majestic fountain of death. He fell to the ground.

"Numerous blades rise from the ground. As the scatter, their number becomes pointless to count. All you have time to do is watch as they drift through the air, just as the breeze drifts through to turn everything to dust." Byakuya said as he walked towards Renji.

"Do you wish to know the difference between us?" he asked. "It is class. Just like in the fable of the monkey and the moon. The monkey tries again and again to capture the moon, but fails every time. He fails to realize that he is trying to catch the moon's reflection in the water, just like the fool he is. Your fangs will never reach me."

"I won't give up." Renji gasped as his Bankai reverted to its sword form.

"Why do you continue to fight?" Byakuya asked.

"Because I swore to save Rukia." He answered.

"You swore it? To whom?" Byakuya asked.

"Nobody, I just swore I would!" he yelled as he charged at Byakuya with his sword. The sword snapped as Byakuya's reiatsu flared up. Renji was struck into the ground by pink blades from Byakuya's Bankai.

Byakuya looked down at Renji. He took off his scarf and threw it over him. "Perhaps that time, your fangs to reach me."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Haseo?" Uryu asked.

"Hi Haseo!" Orihime yelled.

"Hi Shiro-chan 2!" Yachiru yelled.

"Hey Haseo. Have you come to help?" Loaño asked.

"No. I'm sorry but I have to ask you to turn yourselves in." Haseo said quietly.

"What?" Orihime asked.

"What do you mean!?" Uryu shouted.

"For the sake of the Soul Society, I have to stop anyone that stands against the law." Haseo said quietly.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Do you want to fight or something!?" Loaño yelled angrily.

"No, at least not if you aren't willing to. Please, just turn yourselves in." Haseo pleaded.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Loaño asked. "Yachiru, take these guys and find Ichigo. I'll take care of Haseo."

Yachiru nodded and took a different course with the others following behind.

"You honestly intend to fight." Loaño stated rather then questioned.

"If you'll stand in the way of Soul Society, then yes." Haseo said quietly.

"Why? Why are you doing this now of all times?" she asked.

"Because people like you can't be allowed to run around freely. It is people like you that wreck everything. You run around with out worrying about the consequences of your actions." Haseo answered.

"Is that what you think of Rukia too?" Loaño asked coldly.

Haseo's eyes widened and he glared at Loaño. "Shut the hell up! Without Soul Society I would have nothing! I would probably be dead! Its thanks to Tousen and Komamura-Taicho that I'm alive! They told me that the rules must be upheld. That Soul Society must be protected from trash like you!"

"What the hell are you talking about!? So its OK to kill Rukia if she did something illegal under reasonable circumstances!?" Loaño shot back angrily.

"What the hell would you know!? You have been at the top since you were born! You were lucky enough to be born into one of the higher families that serves directly under the Shihouin House! You wouldn't know anything about the torture and loneliness I've been through! But Soul Society saved me! Tousen and Komamura-Taicho found me when I was close to death, and they brought me here. They saved me! I will do anything to protect my one and only home!" Haseo yelled angrily.

"I see. You really have decided haven't you? Well so have I. Even if it means standing against the law, then oh well. I'll fight for what I believe to be right as well." Loaño said.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been so dang long

Sorry it's been so dang long! My computer has had a lot of issues recently. But it's fixed now, and I'm back! A quick note, Haseo and Loaño's battle happens at the same time as Byakuya's and Ichigo's. However I won't be mentioning that fight as much as I did with the others. I just did that for filler.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything as usual.

Caution: This chapter is a little depressing

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chapter 8: A Battle of Twilight

"Predict, Boushi no Yogensha."

"Blazing Flames ignite the shining mirage. Blossoming rose heal the twilight wings. Kikkyou."

Loaño and Haseo stared at each other. Loaño readied her blades. Haseo prepared to send the orbs to attack. The tension increased with every second. Both of their reiatsu were flaring as they glared at each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Haseo asked with a serious and dark tone.

"I've been wanting to punch in that prophetic face of yours for a while." Loaño replied. She charged at Haseo. Haseo swung his hands forward and the two balls flew at Loaño with equal speed. She quickly swung her blades forward and blocked each ball with one of her swords. The weapons clashed and struggled to fight the other back. Loaño's and Haseo's faces were both screwed up in determination and concentration. Finally Loaño jumped back. The balls flew back and stayed on opposite sides of Haseo's head.

With a wave of his hand, Haseo sent the silver ball flying at Loaño. She jumped away from the attack, but the ball followed her persistently. She continued to jump out of the way, but the ball continued to follow. She was so focused on the silver weapon chasing her that she failed to notice the gold ball fly up behind her and ram into her arm. She jumped away in time to dodge the silver ball, but landed on her knee and began panting heavily.

"Remember now Loaño? These weapons of mine are a lot more dangerous than they look." Haseo warned, but with a confident smile.

"Yeah, I remember. You're able to control their flying with your mind. You can make them fly fast enough to break bones. And they even act as your eyes." Loaño said with a smile as she tried to hold back the pain shooting up her arm. It wasn't broken, but it was certainly bruised.

"Exactly. With these, I can see everything. The two balls act as my eyes. They see for me, and send it back to me via the same powers I use to control them." Haseo said. "There's still time to give up this foolish fight."

"No way man. I don't know why the hell you're doing this, but I am not giving up!" Loaño yelled. "Shattering Light!" She cried as she sent shards of light at Haseo. Haseo jumped away from the attack and sent the orbs flying towards Loaño again, but this time she was able to dodge them both.

Loaño crossed her blades and glared at Haseo as she began chanting, (Sorry if I get any of this wrong) "Oh Ruler, mask of flesh and blood. Twin wings spread over the boundless sea! Break through the 65th barrier! Hadou Number 33, Blue Fire Crash!" A large ball of blue energy formed at the cross of her blades and rocketed towards Haseo.

Haseo jumped out of the way but the explosion knocked the two spheres into violent spins in opposite directions. Haseo gasped in pain as he grabbed his head. The spiraling orbs were sending two totally different and random series of information to his head and it was giving him a migraine. "Damn it." He gasped as he tried to gain control of the orbs.

"Sorry man, but you loose." Loaño said as she crossed the two swords from behind Haseo across his neck. "Now it's your turn to give up. Just promise you won't be a jackass anymore and I won't cut your neck. We can put all of this behind us and the others don't have to know. Alright?" she asked calmly, but there was a small bit of pleading in her voice.

"Kujo Gyoushi!" Haseo yelled. The two balls shot beams of light. Loaño was hit but startled enough by the sudden attack that she relaxed the grip on her blades. Haseo took this chance and fell to the ground and shot his leg up into Loaño's stomach. She coughed in pain and dropped her swords. Haseo took this chance to send the spheres to ram her arms, but she recovered enough to grab her blades and stumble away.

"Damn. You're really annoying Haseo." Loaño grumbled. "Twilight Power!" she yelled as she sent two energy waves a Haseo. He jumped a bit to the side and dodged them easily. He was about to send the orbs at them when he stopped. The two of them looked towards the top of the Soukyokou Hill and gasped when a large energy spike shot from it.

"Holy hell. That was Ichigo!" Loaño yelled in surprise. "But where the hell did he get that kind of power!?"

'No way. How could a Ryoka have power like that?' Haseo thought.

"Haseo!" Loaño yelled. "Send your eye things over there and see who he's fighting. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"I don't know how well they'll work. I've never tried to send them out that far, but I'll try." Haseo replied. The two spheres flew towards the hill. Haseo gasped when he saw the two fighters. "Amazing! Kuchiki-taihou is using his bankai and Ichigo is moving so quickly that I can't keep track of him for long."

"They must both be using bankai." Loaño muttered. 'But how did Ichigo get his bankai? Is he really that strong?' she thought. She gasped in pain when she felt one of the spheres ram into her arm. "You bastard! I thought we were having a temporary cease fire!"

"You said you would let me watch the fight. I did and now the battle is back on." Haseo said calmly. The orbs began glowing again before firing two beams at Loaño.

"Twilight power!" she yelled in retaliation. The two energy attacks collided and created a small explosion. Haseo sent the balls into the dust screen and searched for Loaño but couldn't find her anywhere. "Shattering Light!" a voice yelled from beside him. He gasped when he felt a storm of shards imbed themselves in his arm and he fell to the ground.

"I thought so. One thing I never realized after watching you fight until now. You use the orbs to see, but you can't use your own eyes." Loaño said.

"You tricked me. You created the cover on purpose because you knew that I would send in the spheres. Then you just had to avoid them and attack from my blind spot, which was anywhere on me since my eyes were distracted." Haseo said quietly.

"Yeah." Loaño replied quietly. "Why did you change your mind so suddenly? Why are you okay with them killing Rukia?"

"I, I don't really know." Haseo answered. "I've always thought that the people that stand against Soul Society and attempt to break it's laws were nothing but trash. And yet at the same time, you're my best friend. Someone who doesn't care for rules or laws."

Loaño walked over and sat next to Haseo. "I still don't understand. Sure you've always had a stick up your ass, but it never went this far."

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Haseo replied.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I was not born into nobility like so many other shinigami. I was born within darkness. From the moment I was born, I was blind. I have a few memories of being cared for when I was very young, but they did not last long. For one reason or another, I was soon on my own.

As a child I would wonder from place to place. It might sound foolish, a blind little boy wondering around, but I was desperate. I want somebody to help me. Occasionally someone would take pity on me and they would give me some food or water, but they were never there for long. Gradually I was able to tune into sounds and smells and learned how to sense my surroundings, but I still didn't matter. I was still secluded in the darkness.

When nobody would help me, I had to resort to stealing. I was never very good at it as you could imagine. When I was caught the storeowner would beat me until he thought I was dead. I learned early on to remain motionless so they would leave sooner. As time went on, I began to question my reason for going on. A solitary life on the road was not fit for a child. And nobody would miss me if I were to go away. I wanted to leave behind the darkness. I wanted to disappear.

One day I sat by a river, pondering whether to jump in or not. The only wish I had at that point was to be able to see something. Anything, I didn't care what. I just wanted to see what people called colors and plants and water. I was so curious but I didn't think it would ever happen. I finally gave up and I jumped into the water.

I didn't fight against the current. I didn't struggle against the waves. And I didn't try to stay afloat. I willingly let the water carry me to what I thought would be my grave. As the water filled my lungs I choked and coughed and gradually sank into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was surprised to know that I was a live. I could smell a fire and fish cooking. I could smell something else that at the time didn't make sense to me. Wet animal. Don't worry, I'll tell you later.

"He is awake Sajin." A deep but kind voice said.

"Good. I was worried you had drowned." The Sajin person said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." I answered quietly. "Did you save me?"

"Yes. Kaname and I had just finished our training when we saw you floating in the river. I dived in as quickly as I could to save you. I'm glad to see you're alright." Sajin replied. I sat up slowly and something seemed to peek the man's interest. "That cautious way you move and your eyes are still closed. You're blind aren't you?" Sajin asked.

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"This is a small world, isn't it Kaname?" Sajin asked.

"Indeed. I didn't expect this." Kaname replied with a slight smile in his voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Kaname is also blind." Sajin answered.

I was surprised to hear this. I had never met someone else who was blind like me. As far as I knew, I was the only one stuck in the darkness. Just hearing that there was someone like me, that had a friend even, was like rescuing me from drowning in my sorrow. I was actually glad to know that someone else knew what it was like to be in the darkness.

We stayed together as a small group for a while until Kaname had to leave. Sajin and I stayed together and he treated me like a friends. Eventually, I came to look at him as my father. When I was older Kaname began training me to fight. One day, the two of them left to a place called the Academy. They explained to me what being a Shinigami meant and I swore to follow in my teachers and my father's footsteps.

A few years later I entered the Academy. I was shunned by the other students because I was not of nobility and because I couldn't see the same way they could. But gradually I met friends. Izuru, Renji, Rukia, Momo, and you Loaño. You all helped me to get stronger and helped me graduate and get on the 5th Squad.

I continued to train under my sensei and my father. And eventually, I obtained my shikai. At first the shock was so great that I immediately fell unconscious. And when I awoke, I kept the sight of my shikai. It was an amazing feeling, to finally be able to see the world and all of it's beauty.

I realized that without Sajin and Kaname saving me that day, I would never have gone to the Academy. I would never have met you. And I would never have been able to find my light. That is why I swore to uphold the law of Soul Society. But now, I don't know.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I think I understand now." Loaño said. "But I still don't agree with you. Rukia shouldn't be executed. I know that you care about the Soul Society's law, but that doesn't mean she should die."

Haseo's zanpuk-to reverted to it's unreleased form. His sad eyes looked at Loaño and he whispered "I know." Loaño smilled at her friend and offered him a hand. He stared at it before grabbing it and allowing Loaño to help him up.

"Hey!" a loud voice yelled. The two of them looked up to see Renji running towards them with Rukia in her arms.

"She's a live." Haseo whispered as a small smile came on to his face.

"Yep." Loaño replied with a bigger smile. "Now let's help Renji keep it that way."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! There's only one or two more chapters left, but that's okay because I plan on writing a sequel!

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.

Chapter 9: End of Hypnosis

Loaño, Haseo, and Renji with Rukia in his arms continued to run down the streets of Soul Society. Loaño looked over at Renji when she noticed him panting.

"Stop acting like I'm so heavy! I can run on my own." Rukia snapped.

"You're not heavy but I'm still a little injured!" Renji snapped back. "I can totally carry a light-weight like you."

"Light weight! Let me down Renji, I can run on my own!" Rukia insisted angrily.

"No way, I can tell your feeling exhausted. Just shut up and let us save you!" Renji snapped back.

"Okay, stop fighting or I'm turning you guys in." Haseo threatened. Renji and Rukia shut up, but Loaño looked over at Haseo suspiciously. "What? Why are you looking at me?" Haseo asked.

"No reason." Loaño said, but she continued to watch Haseo.

"I was joking Lo!" Haseo snapped.

"Speaking of fighting with each other, what happened to your arm Haseo Are you alright?" Rukia asked. Haseo glared at Loaño when she laughed at the way Rukia worded the question. "What's so funny?" Rukia asked.

"It's nothing Rukia. Don't worry about me." Haseo reassured her.

"Come on Haseo, you suck at lying. Tell us what's up." Renji said.

"Originally, Lo and I fought. I was worried about how helping Rukia escape would affect Soul Society. I'm sorry Rukia." Haseo said quietly.

"It's alright Haseo. You don't have to apologize. The only one that should do that is me. Because of my screw up, you're all going to end up getting in a lot of trouble." Rukia replied quietly.

"Shut Rukia." Renji said coldly.

"What!?" Rukia yelled.

"You still don't get it? We want to help you. We don't care about what will happen to us. Ichigo and his friends, Haseo, Loaño, and me, we all want to help save you regardless of what will happen." Renji said seriously.

"Exactly." Loaño agreed. "I've never thought much of the rules anyway, so if I can break them and help a friend at the same time, then that's fine with me!" The group continued running until they turned a corner and stopped. "Oh crap." Loaño said quietly.

"Sensei." Haseo said quietly.

"Tousen-taichou? What are you doing here?" Renji asked in surprise. Kaname didn't reply. Instead he sent his arm up and a white cloth spiraled around the group. They all closed there eyes when a bright light appeared everywhere and the next thing they new the were somewhere else entirely.

"What the hell? We're back at the Soukyoku Hill?" Renji said in shock.

"Hello everyone. I'd like you to put down Kuchiki Rukia and all of you step aside." Aizen said with his normal kind smile. Next to him stood Gin Ichimaru, however his smile was just as creepy as always.

"Aizen-taichou?" Loaño asked with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing alive?" Haseo asked in equal confusion.

"And what did you just say?" Renji asked with a threatening tone in his voice.

"That's a strange question. Didn't you hear what I said? My, my, you and Loaño have always been the troublesome ones. I asked you to put down Rukia and for all of you to step away. Don't make me ask again" Aizen answered with the same smile.

Everyone look up when they heard the fourth squad's lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane's voice rang out. "Attention all Captains and Vice-Captains, as well as the Ryoka. An emergency situation has occurred. Please listen carefully. Everything I'm about to say is true!"

"Aizen-taichou, Ichimaru-taichou, and Tousen-taichou have all betrayed Soul Society. Aizen murdered all of the members of the Central 46 and has stolen an important item from there. The purpose of this item is unclear but you must be careful. Aizen has also attmpet3ed to murder Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou. Their current location is the Soukyoku Hill. I beg you ryoka, please help us apprehend these traitors!"

"However, you must be careful! The ability Aizen used to fake his death was the power of his zanpuk-to, Kyouka Suigetsu's (Moonlight's Water Reflection. But I'm not entirely sure) Absolute Hypnosis. It is able to make the enemy see and hear whatever he wants them to."

"Toshiro!" Loaño yelled in horror.

"Momo!" Haseo said similarly.

"I refuse." Renji said angrily.

"What?" Aizen asked.

"I said I refuse!" Renji yelled.

"Same here! I won't let you get near Rukia! I don't care if you did beat my captain, I'll still beat you down!" Loaño yelled.

"Aizen-taichou, no Aizen! I will not allow you to lay on finger on Rukia! I know now, exactly how to protect the Soul Society and that's to stop whatever your plan is!" Haseo yelled.

"Very well then." Aizen said as he kept his smile. "It's alright Gin I'll take care of this. You two are so stubborn, Renji and Loaño. But to be honest I didn't know how you would side. Well I unhderstand how you feel so I'll let you all watch and hold on to Rukia." Aizen said as he unsheathed his sword. "So leave your arms there Renji, and all of you step aside."

Renji yelled when Aizen slashed into his arm but he jumped away enough to dodge a fatal blow and keep Rukia safe. Haseo and Loaño both drew there swords and attempted to hit Aizen but he blocked both slashes and pushed them back with his hands. "Lo, I think we might have to do our little secret move." Haseo said quietly.

"Yeah. I hope it works out." Loaño replied.

"Impressive. You have become skilled enough to dodge Renji. And those attacks were pretty strong. I'm impressed. You've all grown so much. I'm happy for you. But I must ask for you to step aside and stop being so stubborn. Afterall, it's hard not to kill ants when you step on them." Aizen said with the same kind smile. It's kind of hard to tell who has the worse one, Ichimaru or Aizen. "After being your former and current captain, I would hate to see you die."

"Please get out of here." Rukia insisted.

"Shut up Rukia." Renji said.

"There's no way we'll do that." Loaño agreed.

"I won't allow you to be killed Rukia. I don't intend on making that mistake again." Haseo agreed.

"Besides, if you really don't want to see us die, then why did you kill Momo! It's totally contradictory!" Loaño yelled.

"Well the thing about Momo was that I helped her. She couldn't live without me, which is just how I made her be. In fact, it was charitable of me to kill her. Although I didn't originally want to do it myself. That's why I tricked her and Izuru to fight, and the same with her and Hitsugaya-taichou. However that didn't work as well as I planned so I had to do it myself."

"So then Izuru and Momo were just your pawns!" Haseo yelled angrily. "You just messed with them and manipulated them to your will!"

"Exactly, just as all of you are." Aizen replied.

"I see. You're not the Aizen we've all come to know. I don't know what happened o you, but you're insane! We won't give up Rukia even if we die!" Loaño yelled.

"You're right. I'm not the Aizen you know because that Aizen was just a delusion. The Aizen you knew never really existed." Aizen replied.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji yelled as he jumped into the air with Rukia still in his arm. The blade formed into the segmented whip and shot down towards Aizen.

"To do the shikai must have taken a lot of effort with all of those injuries. Bu that' alone won't delay the inevitable at all." Aizen said calmly as he raised his sword and blocked the whip. Renji withdrew Zabimaru.

"I don't care! I will defend Rukia!" Renji roared as he launched Zabimaru again. He gasped when he saw Aizen grab the blade. The rest of the blade coiled up around it and didn't get close to Aizen.

"Among the five of you, you and Loaño were always the most difficult to handle." Aizen said as the lines between Zabimaru's segments were ripped apart and the blades fell to the ground. "I knew right from the moment I saw all of you that I could use you." He said as a slash appeared on Renji.

Renji fell to his knees and Aizen appeared in front of him. "Right from when you all left the Academy, I gave Gin and myself the most useful subordinates. However, you and Loaño were too troublesome so I kicked the two of you out to other divisions right away. Now put down Rukia and step away. And if either of you two move, I'll kill Renji." Aizen threatened when he saw Loaño and Haseo ready their blades.

"Please Aizen-taichou!" Rukia yelled but was cut off.

"I told you to be quiet Rukia. I'll never let her go, you bastard." Renji said as he looked up at Aizen with a confident smile.

"I see. How unfortunate." Aizen said as he swung his blade down. Everyone gasped when it was stopped by a pitch black katana. The man holding it was wearing thin black shinigami robe and had spiky orange hair.

"Why are you crouching on the ground Renji? Is Rukia that heavy?"

"Ichigo!" Loaño yelled with a smile.

"So that's the one who fought off Kuchiki-taichou. His reiatsu is amazing, even after fighting against such a strong enemy." Haseo said quietly.

"That's me alright. I've come here to help." Ichigo said with a confident smile. He pushed Aizen's sword back. "Come on Renji. Was that load to much to carry?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

"Why you little, shouldn't you be wrapped up in a bed somewhere! You're looking pretty wobbly yourself!" Renji yelled back.

"That's not a very noce way to talk to the guy that just saved you! You should be thanking me! Or maybe I'll let the jackass bad guy kill you next time!" Ichigo yelled back.

"What makes you think there will be a next time!?" Renji yelled back. He failed to notice a certain black haired girl struggling against his chest.

"You're choking Rukia!" Haseo yelled. Rukia managed to push away from Renji's chest.

"Oh, hey Rukia." Renji said embarrassedly.

"Yo, you alright?" Ichigo asked.

Loaño looked between Aizen Tousen and Ichimaru, then to Ichigo and Renji, and then to Haseo. "Men." She muttered. "They're all idiots."

"I am not." Haseo said.

"Sorry taichou, I wasn' really payin' attention. I didn' notice the ryoka comn'." Ichimaru apologized.

"It's alright Gin. I'll take them all out." Aizen replied.

"Do you guys have enough energy to run?" Ichigo asked.

"We do, but we won't." Loaño said.

"We're staying and fighting." Haseo agreed.

"Besides, a broken Zabimaru has it's use. I have a plan." Renji said. "Besides, we can't run. They'll just drag us back here. I'm not saying we can beat them, but we need to immobilize them."

"Predict, Boushi no Yogensha!" Haseo yelled as the orbs formed.

"Blazing flames ignite the shining mirage. Blossoming rose heal the twilight wings! Kikkyou!" Loaño cried. "Let's go Haseo! Our ultimate tag move!"

"Right!" Haseo agreed. He lined up the sphere in front of Loaño's crossed blades. "We'll strike and help you create the opening. Then Ichigo can finish them off!"

"Blade of the dark dragon, rise from your tomb! Blossoming lotus of the queen, spread across the glistening pond! Blue flames of the roaring beast, break from the earth! Unite and strike together with the knight of darkness! Hadou Number 75 Twilight Calamity!" the cried in unison. The blades and spheres crackled with energy before launching green lightening at Aizen.

Renji shoved his blade into the ground and yelled "Higa Zekkou! (Baboon Fang Breach)" The blade shards of Zabimaru around Aizen flew up into the air and attacked him at the same time as the lightening. The combined attacks created a large explosion and Ichigo charged forward. He swung his blade forward…

And it was stopped by Aizen's finger. Ichigo gasped as a large gash appeared across his chest, created by a single slash of Aizen's sword. "Oh my, I meant to cut off everything below the waist. Was my cut to shallow?" Aizen asked with the same kind smile as always.

"No way." Loaño muttered.

"How is that possible?" Haseo asked.

The next thing anyone knew Aizen had appeared behind Renji and slashed into him. Renji coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Aizen turned and hit Loaño away with his fist. She was knocked out before she hit the ground.

"Loaño!" Haseo yelled. He gasped when he felt something bizarre. It felt like a hand was holding his eye. Suddenly he couldn't see through his left eye, the silver orb had been blinded. And then he realized why, Aizen was holding it.

"I was always curious about these weapons of yours." Aizen said as he stared at the sphere. "With these you were finally able to see. And even more impressively, you have visions of the future. I wonder what would happen if I did this." Aizen said as he crushed the silver orb.

Haseo gasped as he fell over on the spot. The golden orb fell lifelessly to the ground and the shards of the silver orb drifted down to the ground. Aizen turned to Rukia and took out a small device. "Now I'll finally get what I came for." He said with an evil smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 10: Good Bye Ryoka

Loaño and Haseo sat in silence. After the two of them had been knocked out, they were treated by the fourth squad as soon as they could. Loaño, who woke up first, had been told of the events after she and Haseo had been knocked out by Aizen. She had immediately ran to Haseo's room but was shocked to see what had happened to her friend.

"Are you alright Haseo?" Loaño asked. After Aizen had broken the silver orb of his shikai, his eye had faced similar injuries. In other words, it had been squished by Aizen's hand. Orihime had attempted to heal it, and it worked on his zanpuk-to. However, his eye was a different story.

"I think so." He replied quietly. He lifted his hand up and lightly placed it over the black eye patch covering his right eye. Loaño looked at her friend and grabbed his free hand. "What are you doing?" Haseo asked.

"Shut up, I'm trying to comfort you." Loaño said, as her face grew a bit red. Haseo held her hand in his and the two of them smiled at each other. "How's your arm feeling?" she asked.

"Not bad. It could be worse." Haseo replied. "It's a shame that our team move didn't work after all of the practice we put into it."

"Yeah, combining our kidou and zanpuk-to energy to create a super powered hadou. Unfortunately, it also left us so weak we couldn't dodge his attacks." Loaño said as she thought of Aizen. "That bastard bitch slapped me so hard it broke my face."

"That would explain the large bruise." Haseo said quietly. "I'm sorry about attacking you before."

"Come one Haseo, that's all water under the bridge." Loaño said with a smile.

"No it's not." Haseo said quietly. "I shouldn't have attacked you like that. I was just so concerned with protecting the Soul Society, that I was blinded by my own drive to protect. I raised my blade against my best friend and I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"That's not true Haseo." Loaño said as she hugged him closer to him. "Everyone was tricked by Aizen. He manipulated everyone like they were his puppets. He controlled everyone from the background, even Ichigo and his friends."

Haseo remained silent for a while and allowed him to be hugged by Loaño. Finally he asked, "How is everyone else?"

"Toshiro and Momo were both taken care of quickly, but Momo is still unconscious. Renji is recovering but he's fight enough to walk around, the same for Ichigo. Izuru and Rangiku are probably drunk by now in self-pity,

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Meanwhile!

Toshiro walked back to his office. He had just come back from the fourth squad and had been told of Hinamori's condition. It was entirely up to her now. But he wouldn't forgive himself if she didn't make it. And he was going to make sure Aizen paid for what he did.

He opened his office door and gasped. Izuru and Hisagi were both knocked out cold on the ground in nothing but loincloths. His Lieutenant Matsumoto was asleep on the floor but she suddenly jumped up and gasped, which scared poor Toshiro.

"Oh my goodness, I thought I was going to die!" Matsumoto yelled.

"What are you talking about Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked.

"It's these damn boobs of mine! Whenever I lie on my back they spill out and it feels weird but when I lie down on my front I get suffocated by them! Do you have any idea what that's like?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'm glad to say I don't." Toshiro said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Byakuya is recovering somewhere after he saved Rukia, and the two of us are in here." Loaño finished.

"I see." Haseo said thoughtfully.

"Hi Haseo!" Orihime yelled from the window next to the bed.

"Hey Lo." Ichigo greeted.

"Hi Ichigo! What are you guys doing outside the window?" Loaño asked.

"We're looking for Rukia." Ichigo answered.

"Have you seen her?" Orihime asked. "Oh my goodness!" she yelled when she saw the eye patch. "I'm so sorry I couldn't heal it all the way Haseo! Are you alright?"

"Yes, don't worry." Haseo said. He put his hand in front of his eye patch and stared at it. "It's like, I can still see."

"What!?" the other three yelled.

"Yeah. I guess it's the power of my zanpuk-to giving me sight, but I can still see normally." Haseo said.

"Wow Haseo. Your sword does more in it's unreleased form then in it's shikai." Loaño said. "That's kind of pathetic."

"Lo!" Haseo yelled in embarrassment.

"Come on guys, stop fighting!" Orihime insisted.

"Loaño, why don't you go help them search for Rukia." Haseo suggested. "I'm about to leave anyway. There's something I need to go do."

"Alright Haseo." Loaño said before she jumped out the window and followed Ichigo and Orihime. Haseo smiled as he watched her go.

He turned to the door to his room and said "Come in, I already know you're there."

"You're as perceptive as ever Haseo." A deep voice said from behind the door. The door opened and the large and imposing captain of the seventh squad walked in. However he was not wearing his helmet.

"You've decided to not wear your helmet?" Haseo asked as he looked at the large fox head of his mentor and surrogate father.

"No. Everyone already knows about my true appearance so I don't see a reason to." Sajin replied.

"I see." Haseo replied. "That's good. Your helmet and masks scared me a bit when I was younger."

Sajin smiled when he heard this. "Yes I remember. The first time you actually saw me, you insisted I remove my mask. When I did I expected you to be concerned or scared but instead all you said was "I wish I looked like that."

"Yeah well, I still kind of do." Haseo replied.

"Haseo, the reason I came by was to see if you were awake. I was about to go to the grave of Kaname's friend." Sajin said. "If you are feeling well enough, I was hoping you would accompany me."

"Yes. I feel well enough. Just don't let Unohana-taichou see me. You know how scary she is." Haseo said. He got out of his bed and Sajin left to give him some privacy to get ready.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"There she is!" Loaño yelled when she saw Rukia apologizing to Ganju and his older sister. "Ouch." Loaño said with a wince when Kukaku elbowed Rukia's nose.

"Hey Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked in wonder. "What are all of you doing here?"

"We were looking for you silly." Loaño answered.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright." Orihime added.

"Hey guys." Ganju said.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" his sister asked menacingly. "I want one hundred more!"

"Yes Sis." Ganju said sadly as he continued his push-ups.

"I've got an idea. Since your all her, how about we have a small party?" Kukaku suggested.

"Oh that's okay." Ichigo said. Kukuaku rammed her elbow into his face. "I mean, that sounds wonderful. Let's go have a party with our nice friends." He said a little fearfully.

"Woo hoo! Party!" Loaño yelled.

"I like your style girl. You ever try drinking?" Kukaku asked as she led the group down to her house. The other's stopped and thought in fear 'A drunk Loaño? Oh no.'

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sajin, Hisagi who was now sober, and Haseo stood over the cliff where a small wood cross stood to honor Kaname's deceased friend. "So this is were his friend lies." Sajin said quietly.

"Yes. I've only been here on other time and it wasn't for very long." Haseo agreed.

"Kaname has been blinded by Aizen's false justice. And as his friends, it is our job to rescue him from that darkness." Sajin said.

"I was saved by that depressing darkness by you and Tousen. I think I should repay the favor." Haseo said quietly. "Komamura-taichou, will you please help me to achieve bankai?"

Sajin looked at the grave for a few seconds before answering, "Yes."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad all stood in front of the gate that lead to the human world. In front of them stood many of the captains, as well as Rukia, Haseo, and Loaño.

"I guess this is good bye." Rukia said quietly.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We'll see each other sometime." Ichigo answered.

"Same for us." Loaño said. "We'll be sure to help out whenever you need us too."

"Right." Haseo agreed.

"Good luck you two." Orihime said with a smile. "Don't do anything too bad."

"What do you mean by that?" Haseo asked. Uryu pointed down to between Haseo and Loaño. They looked down and gasped when they realized they had been holding hands on the walk to the gate. "This isn't what it looks like!" Haseo insisted.

"Damn right it's not!" Loaño agreed.

Everyone smiled at the their reactions. When the laughter was over, Ichigo stared at Rukia. "Good bye, Rukia."

"Good bye, Ichigo." Rukia said. The small group turned around and walked into the gate and left for home.

THE END


End file.
